Shot at Redemption
by eccentricvagabond
Summary: Caroline has fallen apart and needs saving. Her friends succumb to the last resort in the form of an Original hybrid. But can Klaus help her? Or better yet, would she let him?
1. Chapter 1

No one could help her.

No matter how hard her friends had tried to be there for her, no one could suffice. No one could break through the thick barriers of her grief and hold out a hand to her to help her stand up. She had built a fortress around her. She had fallen so hard deep in the center of it and couldn't find the strength to go back up. She can't find it in her to let anyone help.

Not her oldest friends in the world, Elena and Bonnie. Not from the guy who had been nothing but a sweetheart to her, Matt. Not from someone who is grieving just like her, who has also lost his dear friend and constant ally, Damon. Not even from the guy who is always on her side, has her back no matter what, Stefan. Or her greatest love yet, Tyler.

She has people in her life but the most important person to her is now gone. Taken from her. Died. Helplessly killed. Her mom.

Marcos killed Liz Forbes.

Caroline was so near to her mother's aid, just a second too late. She'd seen it happen right before her eyes: Marcos' hands on the side of Liz's head and then snapping her neck. It happened just a second. But it was the longest damn second of Caroline's life.

It's the single second that her life had fallen apart. It's the second that she had a sudden shift in her ways, thoughts and attitude.

It's the second that changed everything.

•••

Caroline throws her arm up high as her body moves in sync with the music and with another body against hers. Her other hand holds on to the guy's shoulder and she grinds her hips against his.

The guy is hot enough that Caroline had brief dirty thoughts of him with her. But not enough for her to listen to him when he said his name. His hot breath hits her ear and she could feel the heat radiating from his body, his response to her subtle actions like gripping him or grinding on him hard but brief.

The bass thumps in the club, the neon lights, the heat due to the number of people bumping against each other and the vodka and tequila that swirls in her stomach does wonders for Caroline but the one thing that stands above the rest is the sight of the guy's neck right in front of her. His throat is bare and ready for her and she could feel her mouth watering at the mere thought of blood.

She grinds her hips against his and presses a kiss on his neck. She could feel him being so ready for her. If only he knows what he's readying himself up for. Without much holding back, she bares her fangs and buries them in his skin. The blood starts rushing in her mouth and she savors every drop of it.

The thing about being in a club is that it's so loud and dark that people barely notice what is happening in their surroundings, outside their personal bubbles.

The guy's screams are muffled by the pumping speakers but it echoes in Caroline's ears. Along with the blood, she savors the sound also. The scream. The struggle as the guy tries to pry her away by the neck with his hands, which are flimsy compared to her own. At the start of the night, the body of this boy is god-like, with its planes of muscle and well-built structure. He's the sexiest man she could find. That body is now limping in Caroline's strong arms.

She pulls her head up, her fangs bared, veins protruded under her eyes and stains of blood down her lips. She sighs in content, no matter how temporary it is. Her hand on his chest feels his slowing heart rate. He's still conscious, because of his ragged breathing. She whispers in his ear, "Thanks for the drink, dear." She smirks at how fitting her words are. The guy bought her numerous cocktails earlier, liquored her up—which she not at all minded because it saved her from the burden of having to compel the bartender—but what really satiated her is his blood. She feels no remorse for him. He's a poster child for the classic college male conformity: the asshole frat boy who thinks he owns the world. That much she knows with the way he treated her that night.

She licks the dripping blood from his wound, dragging her tongue on his skin before she snaps his neck and flashes out of the club. She's gone before the body falls on the floor and people start noticing him.

•••

Klaus moves his glass up to his lips but stops midair when he senses rather familiar presences in the crowded French Quarter bar. He smirks at the recognition and sets his glass down on the smooth mahogany table.

"Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett." He greets them as they enter the bar. "As I live and breathe."

Elena raises her eyebrow at him. "A glass of scotch in a bar. How predictable. And to think that we're in New Orleans for barely half an hour and we found you already."

"I find it endearing that you know me so well, love." He comments back. He gestures on the bench on the other side of his booth. "Would you two like to join me? A drink is exactly what you need after a grueling trip from that sad excuse of a town of yours."

Bonnie's stoic expression doesn't relent. "We're not here to play catch-up."

"Women on a mission. How predictable." Klaus' smirk widens as he mocks Elena. He sips his drink before continuing, "To what do I owe the pleasure this time? I presume one of you has been idiotic enough to get bitten by a werewolf and because I single-handedly made your lives hell for a year, you figured I have some sort of debt to settle?"

"We don't give a crap about your debt to us." Elena slides into the booth, facing Klaus. "We're here for Caroline."

Klaus' expression changes from aloof and amused to pure concerned. He couldn't control it. This is the first he'd heard of her since his last encounter with her in the forest back in Mystic Falls, the day he had promised he wouldn't return ever again. He had thought of her a lot. Never a day has gone by without he is reminded of the deep ache in chest, aching out of wonder on how is she doing, is she well, is she in trouble, is she happy. He needs reassurance that she is happy but he couldn't retrieve that. He had lost the right.

His voice lowers, all serious now. "What about her?" He tries to hide the sudden overwhelming emotions rushing through him but the two girls seem to see through him.

"Her mom died." Bonnie, who has seated beside Elena, whispers.

Klaus' lips part in shock. He knows that Caroline has a deep and close relationship with her mother, despite their obvious differences. She adored her mother, loved her so much. His heart pains for her because he more than knows what it's like to lose someone as important as family. He asks, "Where is she?"

"That's the thing." Bonnie replies. "We don't know."

His eyes flashes with anger at the two. "So you're saying that you dimwitted lot in Mystic Falls managed to lose a mourning vampire." He takes a deep breath out of frustration. "She could be anywhere in the globe right now." He downs his drink and slams the glass on the table, a thin line of crack starting to form. "Need I remind you that an angry and miserable vampire can lead to all sorts of trouble? You're looking at the living proof of that. Caroline may be ageless but she sure as hell a mere wooden stake away from death, unlike me. This could lead to her demise because you people let her slip from your fingertips."

"Don't you think we know that already?" Elena snaps. "We get that she's off the rails that this could lead to her dropping off the face of the earth. And it isn't like we did our damn best to be there for her."

"You didn't try harder." Klaus growls.

"We tried our hardest. But she didn't let us." Bonnie says. "She didn't let any of us."

Klaus' shoulders slack as he dawns on what Elena and Bonnie are getting at. "And by some unknown logic, you think she'll let me."

Elena sighs. "We know you two have close-to-nonexistent history. But it's there."

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Caroline and I had sex, Elena. No need to be coy about it. We're all adults here."

Bonnie shudders in the subtlest way possible but Klaus catches it with his peripheral vision. She says, "And after that, she said she screwed up. Made a mistake. She couldn't believe she did it. She even went through that cleaning marathon, which we all know that a person with deep issues only does—"

"What is your point, Miss Bennett?" Klaus says, clearly angry. He had considered that possibility that Caroline may not reciprocate his feelings of utter happiness towards that day, even if she was the one who initiated it. But hearing the proof of it is not as a fun as a walk in the park.

"She never said she regretted it." Bonnie continues and she watches Klaus' hard expression softens. "She may be hellbent on trying to...get rid of feelings for you but she never said she regretted it."

"That's why we thought, along with your resources, that you could help her." Elena says. "Maybe she'll let you."

Despite his own problems here in New Orleans, with his baby on the way, his ongoing war with Marcel and his attempt of getting along with his siblings, he couldn't bring himself to refuse of help. He couldn't turn away in Caroline's time of need. "I'll find her, patch her right up and bring her back to her controlling, perfectionist old self." He says with a slight smile on the memory of her like that. He has deep feelings for that girl. He fell for that girl.

Bonnie shows a feeling of elation but her friend still looks wary.

Elena says, "By the way, before we lost our last chance of a lead, there had been a number of mysterious murders. Blood loss, decapitations—the works. She might as well be the female Ripper of the 21st century."

Bonnie continues, "It was in an underground club in Miami. Blood loss followed by a snap in the neck. But it's been weeks since that incident."

Klaus purses his lips as his mind wraps around that information. Finally, he says, "You think she turned her humanity off." He watches the girls' expressions of helplessness.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline inhales from the cigarette dangling from her fingers and lets the smoke fill her lungs before she exhales it out. She stretches her leg on the mattress and leans back on the padded headboard, relaxing. God, she loves hotels.

The bathroom door opens and a puff of steam goes out, along with a guy with a glorious body that is only wrapped by a towel around the hips. He pushes his damp chestnut brown hair off his forehead and grins at Caroline on the bed. To anyone but himself, puncture wounds on his neck are clearly visible. Well, Caroline did compel him to barely notice it. He says as he walks over to end of the bed. I didn t know you smoke.

I haven t smoked until now. Caroline replies, observing the sizzling end of the cigarette. Why didn t I? It brings such an amazing feeling.

The guy sits on the bed. Well, you re gonna have to buy some more of those, since that s my last pack.

She ignores his remark. She takes a drag. As she talks, smoke comes out of her mouth. I guess I was too uptight. Detested the smell and the people who smoke.

He gently pulls on the blanket covering Caroline s body, revealing her creamy body in only her lacy black bra and underwear. She watches his eyes hungrily roam her body but feels nothing for him. While he s a great fuck and his blood even greater, she feels nothing but done with him. She just needs to do one last thing.

With her cigarette in one hand, her other one closes on the guy s chin and pushes it away as she bites on his neck, drinking in his blood. The guy, compelled to repress his vocal and violent reactions, only just has his eyes to show his terror. She pulls back and watches his eyes as he sees her vampiric look fangs out, protruded veins and dark eyes. She takes in his look of terror before leaning to continue her feeding when a knock on the door fills the air. She tries to ignore it. Her mouth is centimeters away from his neck when the person on the other side of the door speaks.

Room service. He says.

She sits up, taking a drag on her cigarette. Did she order room service? She doesn t remember. For a fleeting moment, she considers that her frinds may have found her already. But she buries the thought when she remembers leaving false leads for them to follow. Information that leads on the other side of the country.

Oh, hell. It wouldn t hurt to accept room service. It might be a lobster on a silver platter and, more importantly, a bottle of champagne. She pats the guy on the shoulder, Half a mo, and stands up from the bed, pulling the blanket with her. While she wraps the blanket around her chest, she looks through the peephole of the door and sees that it is indeed a hotel staff with a cart.

With her unoccupied hand, she opens the door, amused by the fazed expression of the waiter at her appearance.

I, uh... He hesitates as his gaze lands on the silk blanket subtly slipping down her chest, revealing the upper half of her bra.

Caroline watches him, finishing up her cigarette. Let it out, boy, or you won t get any tip.

I have room service from a fellow guest of the hotel. He says.

That s when Caroline s body stiffens. Her hand snatches the white card that s perched against the silver bucket of the champagne on the cart.

Something to liven up your lousy sex with that human, love.

Up until Enzo, there has been only one person in her life who would call her love. And while there had been some sugestions that Enzo may have the hots for her, as Stefan had once pointed out, she doubts it very well that it s him who sent this. Caroline s jaw slacks in shock and impulsly shoves the waiter away from the door and moves to slam it shut but is stopped by a single hand closing in on the edge of it. She drops her hold on the cigarette and the blanket, letting them fall on the floor and uses both of her hands to force close the door but is inevitably defeated.

The door flies wide open, sending Caroline on the floor.

The guy on the bed runs to her aid, Hey!

But she pushes his hands away from her and glares at the new presence in the room as she stands up on her own. Sure enough, it s Klaus.

Klaus smirks at the sight of her in her undergarments but makes no remark of it. He bends down and retrieves the lit cigarette in the hardwood floor and stubs it on the table beside him. He walks over to the guy, using his vamp speed to holding him by the neck against the wall in a flash. He says, in compulsion, You will leave this hotel, taking that pathetic waiter in the hallway with you. You will forget this ever happened. You will forget the pretty blonde that gave you the second glance last night. Then he drops him and barely pays attention as the boy runs away in fright. His attention is on the female vampire attempting to leave the room, too, before he flashes in between the door and her. Don t even consider it, darling.

Caroline glares at him but knows very well that she could never outrun him. Fine. She snaps. Have it your way, then. She may drop the hopeless attempts of escaping but she will not for a second longer give him the satisfaction of seeing her in just her bra and underwear. She walks over to the couch and pulls the fluffy white robe she left there the night before. She pulls it on, tying the cotton rope securely around her waist. Why are you here, Klaus?

He watches her walk over to the nightstand and light up another cigarette, an impatient and irritated look on her face. Even if her in that exquisitely sexy undergarments and the exposed creamy skin of hers that he s begging to feel under his fingertips is quite the introduction, he disregards every comment in his mind that he s reeling to retort. It s not why he s here, no matter how much it reminds him of that fateful day in the forest. Why, I came to join the party, love. He says coolly. You seem to be having quite a bit of fun with that mundane, though I don t understand how or why.

She rolls her eyes and takes a drag on her cigarette. As fun as threesomes go, I don t think watching boy-to-boy action is my kind of party. She hasn t spoken to or heard of him since she had sex with. Though they certainly didn t deal with the morning after, the weeks after is still just as unsettling.

He laughs at her words. Pity. He mumbles, riding along with her joke. He watches her smoke as she sits on the edge of the bed, with her leg crossed over the other, swinging in the air. Her robe may cover her body well now, but her sexily tousled, loose curls and her sparkling blue eyes are enough to penetrate unspeakable thoughts in his mind. Still, the greater part of him admires her as he is reminded by the sophisticated beauty of old-timey Hollywood actresses, with her dramatic way of letting smoke out of her luscious, cherry-colored lips. He didn t anticipate this great need of restraint upon seeing her again. For a girl who pounced on yours truly out in the open in the woods, I would ve guessed you are up to any kind of fun, at this point.

She scoffs. Please. I may have put out on you once but it s pretty much a long shot that it ll happen again.

You might need to rethink that notion. Klaus smirks.

Bite me. Caroline snaps at back him.

It s a youthful retort and Klaus finds himself greatly amused by it. Well, I would, if you would give me the honors. I can imagine how...tasteful your blood must be.

Caroline narrows her eyes at him, the ignored cigarette sizzling rapidly between her fingers. She had heard how intimate and passionate blood-sharing could be, but she could never try it, not with Tyler and his werewolf venom. But with the way Klaus looks and the way he s looking at her, she couldn t help the tempting visions in her mind. Klaus looks just as he always does all dark and mysterious with his black Henley shirt that hangs off of his torso really well or his jeans that fit him in all the right places. She couldn t keep her attention off of his confident stance like he owns every ground he walks on or the stubble on the lower half of his angular face that is only scruffy enough for it to be sexy. She remembers how it brushed roughly on her skin as he showered her body with kisses. And those eyes...piercing blue orbs that have the power to weaken her knees in a glance, depending on the moment.

No.

She can t think of him that way. Not now. Maybe not ever.

You left a couple of murders on the other side of the country before flashing away, leaving false trails for your friends to get their hopes up for. Quite clever of you, sweetheart. He smirk at her before he looks out through the water drops of the glass window, to the streets far below him, wet because of the rain. He hums, I think Seattle needs a girl like you. You can erase the glumness of this city into oblivion. All that raining...so depressing.

She s not even surprised that he didn t fall for her lies. Regaining her cool fa ade, she tries again, What are you really doing here, Klaus?

I came for you, of course. He answers simply and truthfully.

What made you come for me? She asks, stubbing the end of her cigarette in the ash tray on the nightstand and standing up. And how did you even find me, for crying out loud?

Caroline, Klaus says softly, I heard about your mother.

Caroline s expression drops. Of course. Her friends would blab about this to him. They were so goddamn eager on getting rid of this man and they just came running for him when she lost it. Ridiculous. She paces the room, her back on him. She couldn t even face him.

Klaus whispers, I m so sorry, love, because he really is. He came for her, to make it all better. He will do everything in his power to make her feel good again.

She stands close to him in a flash and shoves him with all of her might. He s barely moved by it, despite the surprise. His hands close around wrists gently but she pries them away from him.

Don t! She screams. She expected tears to accommodate her overwhelming feeling but that s not the case. She can t cry. She hasn t cried. I don t want you feeling sorry for me! Don t pity me!

Klaus heart breaks for the distraught look on her angelic face that s usually so full of light. Truthfully, he had hoped that she turned her humanity off because he doesn t want her to deal with this kind of heartbreak. This is a pain greater than every method of torture there is losing someone you love. I don t pity you. He says softly. Your misery is affecting me. Caroline, if you re not happy, then I am not.

His words are full of sincerity but Caroline tries her best not to relent. Is that why you re really here? Huh? Or are you trying to do Elena and Bonnie and Stefan and the others a favor by bringing me back to my type-A, uptight self? I am not Elena and turned off my humanity switch. I have feelings, only they are not the same as before I am not the same as before. And I won t be the same again! She shouts, words coming out of her like hand grenades, ready to explode and hurt him. So, news flash, even the great Niklaus Mikaleson can t bring me back!

Caroline. He steps slowly towards her but she steps back so he stops. He takes a deep breath. I ll admit that I have made it my quest to bring you back, giving my word to Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, of all people, but...if this is who you are now, I will not go against your choice. I will not make you do something you don t want. If you have changed then I m more than willing to just accept it.

Caroline stares at him for a long time. Her insides soften upon hearing this. Truthfully, she didn t let her friends help because they couldn t accept the new version of herself. They want the old Caroline, the one who was full of life and bursting with humanity, the one who was tirelessly at her friends beck and call. They haven t accepted the fact that that s not her anymore. That girl s gone. The new Caroline is for once since turning into a vampire, going to actually care about what she wants and meeting her friends standards is far away from her mind. But apparently her inhibitions are far away from her mind also because she suddenly grabs Klaus shoulders and crashes her lips against his.

It takes Klaus a moment to respond but when he does, he wraps his arms around and pushes her up against the wall, his body flushed against hers as he moves his lips against hers. He pours all of his built up feelings for her into that kiss because unlike before, this one has more passion in it. He could feel his every inch of his body tingling with anticipation of what s about to happen. He is suddenly overwhelmed by feelings that he can t remember ever feeling for anyone else. She has the greatest amount of effect on him that he is entirely powerless even with her softest touch. But the sensible part of him surfaces in his mind and reminds him that this is not the best time to do this. Caroline may be a changed person but she sure as hell is not thinking straight. She is generated by grief and anger and unlike Klaus, her own sensible part is pretty much nonexistent at the moment.

Klaus, using all of his strength, pulls his lips away from her, his hands on her waist and pushes her away slightly, just enough for their gazes to meet. Caroline, he says, his heavy breathing causing his chest to brush against hers.

Caroline shakes her head pulls at his neck with one hand and the other at his shirt in her fist. She presses her lips against his again, needing that touch from him because it s the liveliest thing she had felt in weeks. She had spent being drunk on booze, blood and sex around the country, jumping from one major city to another, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. But this...Klaus kiss is the only one that actually ignites her nerves, sending her needing desperate for more. Much to her dismay, though, his hand cups her jaw and pushes her gently away.

Slow down, love. He mumbles, his hot breath hitting her skin, sending her shuddering slightly. He doesn t dwell on the reaction and let it distract him. We don t

You don t wanna? She asks coyly. He just buries his face in her neck, letting out a chuckle. She couldn t help but sense that it s full of frustration, too. Her hand sneaks under his collar and slides on the bare skin of his shoulder. She smirks at the goosebumps erupting in the trail of her touch. She leans over to his ear and whispers, her lips brushing against it, This doesn t the least bit turn you on? Her other hand moves down his chest, reaching his belt and sneaks under his shirt, tracing his bare waist. This doesn t make you want me right here, right now?

Oh, it does. He pulls his head up, his fact centimeters away from hers. You are killing me with your featherlight touch, my dear.

Then what s holding you back? She asks before she brushes her lips on his neck. His skin vibrates under her lips as he groans.

With all of his willpower, Klaus flashes away from her, stepping a few yards away. He watches Caroline s shocked face and says lowly, I don t want to take advantage of you.

His rash action of pulling away surprised Caroline but his reason for doing so surprises her even more. She knows that Klaus can be a gentleman if he wants to. She had experienced it firsthand numerous times. She knows he has it in him but she didn t expect his restraint from this, from her. Problem is, she doesn t have that restraint right now. She doesn t have the will to hold back. She wants to feel something passionate and only he could give that to her. She argues, But you re not. She steps closer to him. I want this, probably more than you.

Klaus looks down and chuckles hoarsely. When he looks up, he says, I m afraid that s not possible.

She smirks a little. You re not taking advantage of me. Her smirk widens when Klaus finally gives in, succumbing to his emotions and desires, and pulls her to him by the waist. She could feel her insides flutter when he kisses her again, her hand running up on the back of his head, burying in his sandy blonde locks. His long fingers pull at tie of her robe, undoing it. His hand slides up on the silky skin of her stomach and waist, eliciting a moan from her against his mouth. Soon, his hands slide up her shoulders and push the plush robe off her frame. She expected him to roughly pull her against him, rip her undergarments into shreds in a matter of seconds. But no, his hands just run up and down her frame, relishing her bare skin. She couldn t believe it. He s being gentle and slow about this. Not for long, though.

She uses her vampire features and pushes him to the bed, climbing on top of him. Her knees on either of his hips bury deep in the mattress as she leans down on his body. Her hands close on his collar and pull at it, ripping open his shirt. He groans as the cold air and her bare skin hit his torso. He sits up, wrapping his arm around her waist, his other hand undoing her bra. Caroline uses the opportunity to push his shirt off his shoulder and roam her hands on his skin, with a rough scratch of her fingernails.

Caroline is not an idiot. She knows this is not the most practical and sensible thing to do right now but it sure as feels damn good anyway. For now, that s enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus studies her face, which is inches away from hers on the pillow they are sharing. They are both lying on their sides, facing each other. He admires her post-sex blissful look, with her eyes so blue and reflecting something similar to content but still full of want, her slight smile, her hair so beautifully unruly and parts of her creamy skin that s exposed by the blanket on top of her frame. Her natural beauty is eliciting so many emotions deep in him right now. Normally, it terrifies him of how he feels for this girl but right now, he feels good about it.

Her hand runs up his arm and to his temple, fingertips brushing along his hairline. What are you thinking right now?

So many things, all of which involve you. He smiles at that thought but opts to just say, I m thinking about the fact that you said this happening again was a long shot.

She giggles, the feeling of which relieving her. She hasn t done that in a long time and she almost forgot how it feels. And judging by Klaus smile and sigh of relief, she knows that he s happy that she s giggling also. Hey, I didn t claim for it to be impossible.

Klaus smiles wider. I told you so. He pauses. My, I have waited too long for the opportunity to say that to you.

She rolls her eyes and sits up, reaching for the cigarette pack on the nightstand. She blows off a smoke and pulls her leg up against her chest, the blanket falling off a little, showing off more skin. She giggles at the way Klaus shamelessly ogles at her. But then she stops, her happiness falling on to a lapse. She frowns as her mind dawns on a new thought.

Klaus, worried, sits up against the headboard also. What are you thinking, love?

She meets his eyes. For a moment, with you, I felt happy.

That s not a bad thing, Caroline.

No, it s... she thinks about it, continuing her smoking. She might pick up on this habit. But that s the least of her worries. I didn t feel angry. Since my...mom, she says, finding it extremely hard to do so, died, I have felt nothing but bad things and then I forgot about them.

I understand where you are coming from. Klaus says, moving his body from the headboard and faces her. I have been there. The guilt. The helplessness. The misery. The irony of being one of the most powerful species on the planet but completely powerless over this pain.

She shakes her head. No, you don t. By all means, I should have turned it off. Hell, my friends probably think I did. She say, taking another drag. But I didn t because I need to feel this pain. I need to feel this weight dragging me down. I need to be angry.

But why? Klaus asks. Why would you need to put yourself through this suffering?

Because it s the only way I get my revenge on the universe, the only way I get my closure. Caroline finally says it out loud. Maybe it s because of the way Klaus looks at her. She couldn t make sense out of it and doesn t dwell on it. Marcos is dead. The killer of my...mother is dead. I should feel better but I don t. It s the way the world works that maddens me so much. I hate how it affects me.

Sweetheart, do you really think that making people feel what you feel will be your revenge? You are much better than that. You are above that.

She buries her face in her hand before she runs it though her hair. I don t want to live this way anymore. She meets his sincere eyes that she suspects only she besides his family can see. I didn t sign up for this. I love my friends, I do. And I love being a vampire but I don t want to live in a small town anymore. I don t want enemies that we will kill and then wait for the next one to come along. I don t want people that I could potentially lose. I don t want this life. The words escape past her lips in pure frustration, frustration that consumes her every single day.

Then change it. Klaus says simply. His hand closes around her empty one. He feels a spark ignite from that skin on skin contact. He had been closer to her in so many ways but a simple hand-holding has the same amount of effect. No one controls your fate but your own. Don t let things tie you down in places you don t want to be in.

She eyes him, not saying anything. She considers his idea, letting the words flood her mind. It couldn t be that east. It isn t.

He continues, Travel. See the world. Appreciate its beauty, in spite of the things that affected you your whole life. He says, Find a place you see yourself being happy in. There s a place out there for you and all you have to do is find it. He smiles sweetly at her. You are young. You have all the time in the world. You are a wonderful person. You can do this if you want to.

This idea speculates in Caroline s mind. It actually makes sense. It sure beats jumping from city to city, trying to shake her friends away. She could explain to them that she needs this, she needs to move on. If they don t understand...that s not going to stop her. But she has a feeling that they would. If this would make her happy, then they would let her be.

Well, at least she won t be killing off people every night.

She stares at Klaus and it suddenly makes sense. She blurts out. Come with me.

This takes Klaus aback. Although he hears her loud and clear, he needs to hear it again. What? He asks, his voice low.

Caroline lightens up on the idea. She perches her cigarette on the ash tray and focuses her attention on him. It s a great idea, Klaus. You once promised me that you would show me the world. I am asking you to do this now. She smiles. You and me, Klaus. What do you say?

Klaus looks down, his elbows resting on his knees. He takes a deep breath. It is not that easy, Caroline.

She furrows her eyebrows. What, you can t ditch whatever war you brewed up in New Orleans? Aren t you fed up of those things?

New Orleans happens to be my home.

Well, that s the thing about homes. They don t go anywhere.

I m afraid that s not the case here. Klaus says firmly. I lost it once, I am not losing it again.

Then let s make a home somewhere else, like you suggested to me. Caroline insists.

Caroline, darling, I have a family there. He says helplessly.

She raises her eyebrows. Oh, yeah. Elijah and Rebekah. Good thing I have the impression that all three of you can put continents between you and still be the closest knit in the world. Distance is nothing but a technicality between you guys.

Klaus licks his lips, thinking it through. He has been delaying this for far too long. It s time to come clean to her. He takes her hands in his, forcing her meet his eyes. Caroline, I have something to confess to you.

What, you built an army or something? She scoffs.

No. Klaus says, his thumbs brushing on the back of her palms. Caroline, I...have a child.

Her eyebrows are furrows deeply. You...what? I don t did you adopt or something?

No, sweetheart. He says softly, feeling nervous all over him. I have a child on the way. There s a woman in New Orleans that s carrying my child.

Caroline s lips part in shock. She shakes her head. No, that s not possible.

With my werewolf side, it is. He says. I am a hybrid, after all.

You re expecting a child. She says, almost to herself. As if she s trying to convince herself to believe it. You impregnated someone. You had sex with someone else. She couldn t help the accusing tone, pulling her hands from his.

This surprises Klaus. She s saying it as if he cheated on her. He couldn t decide if he should be elated of the fact that Caroline had such feelings for him that way or he should be pissed that she thinks she has some sort of claim for him. Right now, though, it s leaning towards the latter. Caroline, love. You can t possibly be mad at me for having an affair with another woman. You made it plenty clear that you are not keen on the idea of having a romantic relationship with me.

This snaps Caroline back to reality. She couldn t understand the feelings inside of her. She ll be damned if it s a serious case of jealousy. She says quietly, leaning back, looking away from him. You re going to be a father. You have a family...only with some other girl. She looks back at him. Who is it, Klaus?

Klaus hesitates. He is perfectly aware of how Caroline feels about Hayley. Although Hayley is so much more than what Caroline had set her up for, Klaus understands that Caroline would feel nothing more than hatred for her. Finally, he says, That doesn t matter.

No, I wanna know. She insists. Do I know her?

Yes. Klaus admits.

Caroline racks her brain for possible suspects for this but comes up with nothing. Who is it, Klaus?

Klaus takes a deep breath. Hayley Marshall.

Hayley. Caroline echoes, her mind filling of images of that gorgeous, tall and slender werewolf. That wolf-girl who my ex possibly cheated on me with? That girl who, need I remind you, just almost a year ago, was plotting ways on how to murder you?

Klaus almost laughs out loud at that hypocritical remark. Don t act all innocent. You re not exactly clean when it comes to my numerous attempted demises.

Oh, I mean, like you, too, right? She snaps angrily. Remember that time you bit me and you waited for me to suffer and beg in your arms just so you could cure me? Or-or let s go way back to the time you had me kidnapped so I could be your vampire sacrifice for your hybrid transformation?

Klaus expression hardens. He asks almost growling, How can you ask me to take worldly travels with you, trust me to be your companion, when you still see me that way, when you would still hold my mistakes against me?

You know what? You re right. She pushes on the edge of the bed, her back to his. She reaches for her bra and underwear on the floor and pulls them on. She stands up as walks over to the dresser and grabs her pants from on top of it. After that is the black tank top. When she s fully clothed, she says to him, facing him on the bed, I may be stupid for thinking that you are any different when you are with me, when you show the man who loves art, adores his sister, has passion for love, would do anything for a lowly girl like me. But I guess I m so damn wrong about it. You re still you and I can t believe I don t see that whenever I m with you.

She grabs her coat and boots and storms out of the room. In the hallway, for a second, her hand hesitates on pressing the button for the elevator.

Was she too harsh? Yes.

Did she overreact? A tad too much.

Did she treat Klaus so badly, when for once, he doesn t deserve it? No doubt about it.

Can she find it in her to go back to the room? No.

So she presses the button and enters the elevator.

Back in the room, Klaus remains on the bed, the blanket pooling around the lower half of his body. He s staring at the still-lit cigarette on the ash tray. Caroline left it there. The last contact with her lips in this room.

He couldn t believe the reaction she exerted to him.

He came here to bring her to her old, wonderful self. But he accepted that she s changed.

He shared the news of his forthcoming fatherhood. But he didn t even get the chance to tell her that there are no evidences of romantic notions with Hayley, that it s always been Caroline always.

He convinced her to put her faith back into the world, told her that her sorrows in that little town is not even a quarter of what s waiting for her. But he couldn t see the world with her when she asked him to.

He kissed her and let his feelings be known, once again, and she reciprocated the passion. But in the end, she pushed him away.

He tried to offer his help, be what her friends couldn t, for her. But he failed.

Klaus reaches for the remaining half of the cigarette, tapping it to drop the ash on the end and takes a drag. He had smoked in his thousand years of existence but never really consider it as a habit. But right now, he relishes on the thought of Caroline s luscious and tasteful lips having touched what his own lips are touching now. It s the nearest he can get from her at the moment. A small part of him suspects that this may be his last encounter however subtle with Caroline s lips. He sent her to see the world and as much as he wants Caroline by his side, he wishes that she finds a place on this earth that she could truly call her own and be happy with it. And when that happens, he doubts that she ll ever go anywhere else.

Caroline stands in the middle of the crowded airport, her hands deep in her coat pockets. People rush around her, in too deep in their busy lives. Quite the contrary to her case. Here she is, suspended in a sea of people. But just because she s at a standstill, it doesn t her to-do list is empty. She has so much to do. Call her friends. Arrange her VISA papers. Wash her hair. Compel a bank teller to hand her a few bundles of hard cash. Feed from a blood bag this time.

But the most unsettling thing in her mind is Klaus. She hates the way she had left things for them. She may have no guts to face him after her outburst but she will sure as hell regrets it.

And so she takes out her phone and looks for the number that she thought she d be damned if she ever call again. She waits for the ringing and prays to every God she doesn t even believe in that it goes to voicemail. Apparently, there is a God after all.

Klaus. It s me, Caroline. I just wanted to say how bad I feel about the things I said to you. I was...mad. A bitter laugh slips past her lips. The point is, I had no right to take it out on you. Honestly, I am grateful for you. You are nothing but good to me. You make feel so special that I don t even understand why. Just because I no longer have my family, that doesn t mean I can lash out on people who does. I just... She takes a deep breath and says her last words. I m so sorry. And I can only hope that maybe one day you ll forgive me. She sighs heavily. Okay. Bye. 


End file.
